Take Me With You
by Jaseybubbleface-chan
Summary: It has been 12 years since she has seen him. They are now 17 and they have met once again, can their friendship be rebuilt again? more importantly will this friendship bloom into love? Main: SasuSaku minor: NaruHina and InoShika, R&R PLEASE!


**A/N: I know I still have to update "She Wears Her Heart On Her Sleeve", but I just randomly had this idea, and I want to put it up on before someone else takes it! Depending on the feedback I get from this fic I might continue it, I might not, this was just a random idea. I'm not really sure how things are going to work out…but I'll try my best if many people take interest in this fic, so if you like it ****REVIEW**** please**

**Disclaimer: ****I so do not own Naruto…I wish I did though! So Sakura and Sasuke can be together forever!

* * *

**Take Me With You

_By: JaseyRaeLullaby_

**Chapter 1:**

_Run Sasuke Run! Don't ever look back_

_

* * *

_"Okaasan!" a little pink hair girl chanted cheerfully as she tugged her mother's sleeve.

"Hello, Sakura-chan" her mother replied as removed her hand from the refrigerator handle, "What is it dear?"

"Okaasan, can I go to the park? Puh-lease!" Sakura begged.

Her mother let out a giggle, "Okay dear, but be back before dinner, promise?"

"Promise!" Sakura said happily as she ran out the door.

When she got on my front steps, she slowed down to a steady walking pace. Her wide, jade green eyes shimmered in the light. Her baby pink hair, along with her green spaghetti strapped dress, swayed with the fresh, spring breeze. Her white sandals had a rubber sole, so each time she would step on the grass, it made a small squeaky sound. As she walked, adults would stare at her for two reasons. One, her unusual pink hair made her noticeable in any big crowd of some sort. Two, she was wandering the area alone, making it seem like her mom and dad were bad parents. However, even though she was only five, the park wasn't that far away from her house and her mom trusted Sakura, very much.

"Thank goodness no one is on the swings!" Sakura bursted cheerfully as she ran to the swing.

_20 minutes later…_

"What is taking Sasuke-kun so long?" Sakura pondered out loud. She looked around her to see if a certain navy blue haired boy showed up. She turned around and saw _him_ walking towards the park.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura greeted while running up to him.

"Sakura-chan" Sasuke greeted with a smile.

Sakura smiled, "What took you so long! I have to go soon; Okaasan said that I can't be late for dinner"

"Um, Sakura-chan…today is March 27 right?" Sasuke questioned with a finger on his mouth.

"Yup! How come Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied with that warm smile of hers on her face.

"Tomorrow is you birthday isn't it?" Sasuke said, "Here I have a present for you!"

"You didn't have to get me anything Sasuke-kun!" Sakura let out a little giggle, "You being with me is the best present anyone can give me"

"Sakura-chan…take this gift! Please" Sasuke begged with shiny, glittery eyes that no one could resist.

Sakura let out a small, cute laugh. "Okay!"

Sasuke took out a small green box, and placed it on Sakura's hand.

"Ooo! It's so pretty Sasuke-kun! Arigatou!"

"No silly! The actual present is inside the box!" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, I knew that" Sakura said as she let out a laugh.

She removed the green lid off the small green box. Her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp.

"Sasuke-kun…this bracelet…it's beautiful…"

"You like it? Itachi said that it was too simple" Sasuke said while scratching the back of his head.

"Itachi-san is wrong! It's really pretty and I really like it!"

Sakura took the bracelet out of the box and slid it onto her left wrist. The beads shined brightly as she moved her arm around.

"THANK YOU! THANK-YOU SASU-KUN!!" Sakura shouted as she jumped on him and embraced him in a tight hug. "Sasuke-kun, my bracelet matches yours, YAY!"

"Huh?" Sasuke questioned. He looked down onto his right wrist and stared at a bracelet similar to Sakura's. It had shiny black beads and one shiny red bead, which was quite like Sakura's expect Sakura's had pink, shiny beads and one red bead.

"Oh! I never realized that" Sasuke said while giggling, "Um, Sakura I need to tell you something…"

Sakura let go of Sasuke and sat by his side on the soft, cool sand. She then placed the box beside her and focused her sight on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…what is it?" She said softly, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Sakura-chan…I have to go." Sasuke said quietly.

"If you need to go potty there is a restaurant –"

"No Sakura-chan…I have to go, away… to a different country."

Sakura's eyes widened, her eyes began to water, but she tried her hardest not to let out even a single drop of water from her eyes. She had a crush on Sasuke ever since she first met him, but more importantly, he was her best friend. Even though they were only five, they have been through so much together, and this certainly couldn't be the end. There was so much more they had to do, Sakura was devastated.

"Sasuke-kun…you can't leave" Sakura said, trying her hardest to fight back her tears. "You can't leave! What about the green monster in my closet! And the boogie man under my bed! And the big—"

"Sakura-chan…Gomennasai" Sasuke said softly.

Sasuke slowly stood up and dusted his pants. He turned to Sakura, and they stared at each other for a moment. All the memories they've shared flashed right before their eyes.

"Sayonara…Sakura-chan" Sasuke said as he stood and began taken slow steps back home.

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave! I…ugh…if you can't stay…can't you _at least_…take me with you?" Sakura asked as she stood up, pleading Sasuke to stay.

With that statement, Sasuke froze in his place. She couldn't fight back the tears no longer, so she gave up and let the tears flow down her cheeks like a stream. She felt her legs beginning to tremble and weakening. She wanted to run up to him and hug him one last time, but she remained frozen in one spot, sobbing her eyes out.

A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek, as much as he wanted to turn around to face Sakura he couldn't, for two reasons. One, seeing Sakura cry would just make everything harder for him to leave. Two, no one besides Itachi has ever seen Sasuke cry, he hated to show weakness in front of other people. He was an _Uchiha_; he had a reputation to live up to.

Sasuke really didn't want to leave Japan, more importantly he didn't want to leave Sakura. But he had no other choice; his dad's company had bought a HUGE amount of land in Los Angeles, California. Deep underneath that land was an extremely large amount of oil. Since Sasuke's dad, Fugato Uchiha, bought that land moving to the U.S to dig up that oil would be the most obvious choice any money making machine would make.

"_I can't look back; it hurts too much to see her crying…"_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke clutched his fist, trying very hard to fight back tears, "Gomennasai…Sayonara, Sakura-chan"

With that said Sasuke ran away as fast as he could, leaving Sakura there cold, alone, and heartbroken

The sun was setting, and it was getting dark outside. Clearly she disobeyed her mother and stayed outside longer than she promised her mother. But she could care less about that right now, she would rather lose the privilege to go outside, rather than _lose_ a best friend.

* * *

"AHHH! I'M GONNA GET DEEP-FRIED!" yelled a pink haired girl.

"shut the hell up forehead-girl…it's only 6 in the morning!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP INO-PIG!"

Annoyed at her roommate's spaz attack, the blonde grabbed a purple, heart-shaped pillow next to her and covered her head.

As for her roommate, she was typing on her laptop at an amazing speedy, possibly 100 strokes per minute, however there were a BUNCH of spelling and grammatical errors. The pink haired girl sighed, as her clover green eyes scanned the screen. She pulled her bubblegum pink, hair back into a messy pony-tail, just to prevent her hair from covering her eyes.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, leaving them red and puffy, "Ino, what am I going to do? Today is the twenty-seventh of March, my essay is due today!"

Ino removed the pillow from her head and yawned, "I don't know…how much have you got done?"

"Six page, four more to go" Sakura groaned.

"You should have done it earlier smart-ass" Ino replied lazily.

Sakura slapped her forehead and whined, "Saying that now isn't going to do anything, are you going to help me or not?!"

"I'm not in the same English class as you remember?" Ino mumbled.

Sakura walked over to their mini fridge lazily and pulled out a can of Red bull. She popped open the car and started gulping it down quickly.

"Two things forehead girl, first you're going to choke, second of all I hope that spills all over your shirt" Ino said while letting out a little laugh, "Just joking about the second part"

"You better be you fat pig" Sakura replied with a wide grin plastered across her face.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT THE F**K DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ino exploded.

* * *

"…and so this is your room number, it's up the stairs, down the hall to your right, any other questions?" a woman said while handing a sheet of paper

The boy took the sheet of paper and slipped it in his pocket, "No, and thank you, Tsunade-sama"

"You're welcome Sasuke, is this your first time being in Japan?" Tsunade questioned him.

"No I lived here before" Sasuke answered motionlessly.

"Hm…I see, you may go unpack your luggage now" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Sasuke replied as he walked out of her office.

He started rolling his luggage down the hallway. His face was straight and emotionless, to be quite honest, no matter which situation he was put in, he would always have that straight face. Sasuke is like a rose, beautiful as can be, however ever rose has thorns, the way he communicates with people and his stubbornness was defiantly the thorns. Calling him an ice cube wouldn't really be quite correct, he is cold, but very rarely he does let his emotions come through.

"PASS THE SOCCER BALL OVER HER—"

Sasuke turned around and found a blonde boy crashing into his chest, causing Sasuke to slightly lose his balance.

"Gomennasai", the blonde boy said while letting out a small laugh and scratching the back of his head.

"Wait a minute…Sasuke?" he stated in shock, "you're back?"

* * *

**Ending note**:

**I hoped you liked it a lot! Please give me feedback and feel free to be honest! and don't mind the grammatical errors, I did try my best to have good spelling and grammar, but I usually miss one or two.  
**

**-JaseyRaeLullaby**


End file.
